Why Kill Such Beauty
by Game-kid17
Summary: [ITZ FINALLY HERE Chapter 6 up!] [RayKai] Ray and Kai are demon's and Ray has a major crush on Kai...But when Lee finds out, what does he do to Kai?
1. Chapter 1 Seeing is Believing

Ok!! First Ray/Kai fic, more to come!! I have some I'm working on!! ^_^ Enjoy, I accept Flames!! Be completely honest!!!  
  
Chapter One- Seeing is Believing  
  
I turn and start going into the forest  
  
"Are you going to hunt this time??" Mariah asks me  
  
"Yeah" I reply  
  
"Ok, I'll come with you"  
  
"No, it's ok Mariah"  
  
"Are you sure??"  
  
"Ya"  
  
"Ok, later Ray, be careful"  
  
"It's my prey that'll have to be careful!!"  
  
I walk into the forest, and start searching for my prey. Hang on, I haven't properly introduced myself, have I?? My name's Ray, I'm a white tiger demon. Meaning I'm half human, half white tiger, I have the ability to change into a full white tiger, or a full human. But my true form is this half, half one, as the white tiger demon.  
  
I have pointy ears, and black strips on my body, claws and fangs, and powerful night eyes.  
  
Me and the whole white tiger team are white tigers, we live out here, in a cave in the forest, and Mariah has had a crush on me for like forever. I will eventually marry her, unless I find another, which I doubt. Where would I find another demon, like myself?? Sure there's Lee, Gary and Kevin, but their just friends.  
  
Right now, I'm starved. I'm hunting for something to eat, seeing as I live in the forest, I normally eat deer, or moose. Sometimes bunnies for appetizers, and right now I need some meat in my system!!  
  
Well what do we have here?? I start seeing something lying in the grass in a small clearing, I can't make out the whole thing, but I'm guessing it's human, and defiantly edible!! From what I can see, though my view is blocked by close tree's, today on the menu is garcon, which is French for "boy." I lick my lips as I keep moving till I get to something like an entrance to the opening, and I gasp at what I see.  
  
Wow, he's beautiful, and he's not even human. He's too good-looking too be human, that, and he literarily isn't human. He's a demon, like me!! Except he's, hmm, I dunno some sort of bird demon. And he doesn't have much, basically human except for red wings on his back, I wonder.. What is he exactly?? Well, whatever he is, he sure is prutty. He has light blue hair in the front, dark blue in the back, with blue triangles on his face, and he's sleeping, so peaceful.. I stand there watching his chest gently move up and down.  
  
"Ray??? There you are!! I've been searching for you!!"  
  
"Lee??" I turn to see Lee standing behind me, he's another white tiger demon that I live with.  
  
"What were you looking at" He asks pushing me aside and staring out into the clearing, I watch him lick his lips as starts to advance slowly towards the sleeping beauty.  
  
"Dinner" he whispers as he's standing above the birdie like demon. He takes his claws out and is about to jam them into the other sleeping one's heart.  
  
"LOOK OUT!!!!" I scream, awaking the sleeping one, I watch his face go into sheer panic the moment he saw Lee, as he rolled away as Lee jammed his claws into the ground. He started flapping his wings so that he wasn't fly but floating just a little above the ground, in a standing position.  
  
Lee flung himself at the flying demon, as he effortlessly dodged. The floating demon stared at Lee for a sec, then he opened his mouth, as I gasped, I saw fire starting to form in it's mouth!! You know what that means O.O?!?!?! A FIRE PHONIEX!! THAT'S WHAT HE IS!!! IMPOSSIBLE, THOSE THINGS ARE LIKE, LEGENDARY!!! HE'S GONNA BURN LEE TO A CRISP!! I quickly tackle Lee to the ground and the fire from his attack flew above us, missed by a millimetre!! Damn are we ever lucky!! The phoenix looked us over, and then flew away. Ok, so, my mistake, he has wings, and breathes fire, hmm, intriguing.  
  
I hear Lee cough and I look at him  
  
"Lee, you alright???"  
  
"Ray.. My leg"  
  
I looked down Lee's body to see that his leg was on fire o.0!! I quickly roll him on the ground and it goes out, but his leg is badly brunt. I help him up, and then I help him limp back towards the cave.  
  
"Lee!!! What happened!!!" Mariah yelled as we neared the cave  
  
"We met up with a fire phoenix" Lee winced  
  
"and Lee tried to kill it for dinner" I stated, the phoenix wasn't bad, he was just protecting it's self. But it would be our next meal if I hadn't woken it up.  
  
"A Fire Phoenix?!?!? They don't exist anymore!! You guys are pulling our legs!!!" Kevin said in disbelief.  
  
"I know what you mean Kevin, if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, I wouldn't believe it either"  
  
"I believe you Ray" Mariah smiled  
  
"If you ever see that thing again, ANY of you, kill it, it's not friend" Lee spoke sternly  
  
"But, isn't a fire phoenix like, really rare!! The thing is legendary, probably the only one left, Lee!!" I complained, how could he want to kill such beauty??  
  
"But, Ray, it attacked us!! It's dangerous, if we don't kill it, it'll kill us!!"  
  
"No Lee, it attacked YOU!!! Not me!! And that was only because you attacked it first!!"  
  
"Ray, you can't trust him!!"  
  
"It was defending it's self, and you would too if you woke up and someone was trying to kill you!!!"  
  
"Watch it Ray, that thing is going to be the end of the White Tigers if we don't dispose of it!!"  
  
"I can't believe I'm hearing this!!" I yell as I run through the woods.  
  
As I near the lake, I'm dead tired; I sit down and start drinking the water, when I notice at the corner of my eye. I turn to see the fire phoenix glaring at me, with a death glare. Hmm, must not be happy about what happened earlier.  
  
"Hi" I smile gently, rising from where I'm sited and I take a step forward, to see him jerk up and cautiously step back.  
  
"I won't hurt you" I said taking another step forward as the phoenix stayed still.  
  
"bakku suru kara" he replied softly  
  
"You don't understand a word I'm saying, do you.. Hmm, ok, My.. name.. is.. Ray"  
  
"Ray.." he repeated my name, god I love his voice!!  
  
"o-namae wa nan desu ka??" I ask, that being the only thing I know in the language  
  
"Kai.."  
  
~~~~~~fini~~~~~  
  
Ok, review, and be honest!!! After like.. 7 reviews I'll update, k??  
  
Vocab  
  
bakku suru kara - back off  
  
o-namae wa nan desu ka- What's your name?? 


	2. Chapter 2 Good English You Speak

Yay!! 12 reviews!! You know what that mean?? New chappie!! If what people are saying are between { } their speaking Japanese **whines at her laziness to translate**  
  
Chapter 2- Good English you Speak  
  
(Hey!! Um, I replaced the chap cause I caused the end... And um, yea... there's only some slight changes in the bigger phoenix's explanation of what's going on)  
  
"Kai.."  
  
"Kai?? That's a nice name!! ^_^"  
  
".."  
  
I took a couple more steps and till was right beside him, and he was still giving me a death glare.  
  
"See?? Tada!! And I'm not attempting to eat you, or kill you!!! ^_^"  
  
".."  
  
"Why don't you sit down??" I smiled as I sat, and after a few minutes of staring he finally joined me. I blush silently, ooooo, he's so close!!!  
  
"Heh, you know about what happened earlier?? Um, I'm really sorry.. Lee's not a bad person, really!! ^_^;; I mean, I could never kill someone like you!! Heh heh, er, um, I mean your really hunky!! And have I ever told you, I love your voice!! Your eye's are like, blazing balls of fire!! And, eh, um, o I'm rambling aren't I?? I mean why am I telling you all this?? I mean you don't even understand a word I'm saying!!"  
  
I sat there, flushed at what I just said, and my head in my hands, as I sweatdropped.  
  
"wakarimasu"  
  
"What?!?! Do you think I understand Japanese???"  
  
"Hai"  
  
"Well, I don't.. that whole 'what is your name thing' is the only think I know!! Heh heh, I, um, yeah.. that and yes and no"  
  
"..I..under..stand" Kai responded  
  
"GAH!!! YOU SPEAK IN ENGLISH!!!!!" I screamed jumping up, with a face of pure surprise, as my blush deepened rapidly.  
  
"Iie!! I speak not!!!" Kai replied, standing up as well.  
  
"eh?? What do you think your speaking now?!?!"  
  
"I speak little, I understand all!!"  
  
"..*blush*.."  
  
".."  
  
"So.. you mean.. you understand English.. but you don't speak it.."  
  
"Hai"  
  
"Ray!!!!!"  
  
"That's Lee!!" I gasp  
  
"Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay?!?!?!"  
  
"and Gary.."  
  
"Ray!!!"  
  
"Mariah.."  
  
"OOOOOOOO Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Kevin.."  
  
"Come out, come out where ever you are!!"  
  
"and Kevin again, their all here!! Quick leave!!"  
  
"But, you say Lee good"  
  
"Fly!!"  
  
Kai, unsure of what was going on, flapped his wings and took off.  
  
"Meet me back here, tomorrow night, please??" I'm not sure he heard me, but.. I hope he did..  
  
"Ray?? Who are you talking to??" I turn to see Lee and the other white tigers.  
  
"Um, no one"  
  
"Who are you meeting??"  
  
"No one!!"  
  
"Well, just in case, I'm forbidding you to leave the cave tomorrow night"  
  
"WHAT!!! You can't do that!!"  
  
"I can, and I will"  
  
(Kai's POV in English for your convince!! That and I'm way too lazy to translate -_-)  
  
It's freezing, 6 of them are on the floor shivering around a fire. Why aren't they warming up?? Why can't they breathe fire?? Why are they so cold??  
  
I'm being huddled by adults, their trying to keep me warm, but I have so many questions.. I'm slightly cold, I breathe out a puff of white air and start to shiver a little. Everyone gasps and clutches me harder.  
  
Our race is falling due to our only weakness.. cold.. Our leader is sitting at the front of the cave, staring at the blizzard. He's surprised, it's never gotten THIS cold before, I'm still so confused on what going on.  
  
{what's happening to them??} I ask  
  
{the cold freezes the insides, so they can no longer breathe fire} one responds  
  
{why??}  
  
{Because, young one!! They can't survive!!! Normally they can handle it... But when the temperature drops so quickly... There's no time to adjust}  
  
{Will they die??}  
  
{..yes..}  
  
One of the adults that were huddled around me fall, and start shivering like the others. One by one, their falling..  
  
Mother is the only one hugging me, and she is freezing I can feel it..  
  
{I love you} she whispers before falling to the ground and shivering like the others  
  
{I love you too ma ma}  
  
Now just me and our leader, or should I say father are left. I start shivering, I hadn't known it was so cold because everyone was holding me, keeping me warm. Am.. I gonna die like the others??  
  
Suddenly I felt arms wrap around my waist, and lift me, I wince, their so cold..  
  
{I saw someone out, quickly turn into a human form} I did as I was told. And he flew me out of the cave and into the depths of the forest dropping me on the floor.  
  
{Stay in this form at all times, no one must see you in your true form. Someone's coming, take care!!} I catch every word, but I'm still shivering like crazy, g-g-god, it's so cold.  
  
"O my god, you poor boy are you ok"  
  
"W-W-Watashi-" before I could finish I pasted out, far too cold to keep going.  
  
I jerked up, just a dream?? I'll never forget the memory; it was because of that woman I understand English. I was around 5 when that happened.. I ran away from her and started to live in the forest years ago, around the age of 8.  
  
I had pretended to have amnesia so to keep my secret, like Father had said.. I walk over the opening of my current cave and sit, with my legs over the ledge.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Ray's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Tomorrow night)  
  
I smirk, as I creep out of the cave while everyone sleeps, Lee might have stopped me earlier from leaving, but he can't stop me while he's asleep now can he?? I just hope Kai's still at the lake, or that he was even there to begin with.  
  
~~~~~~~~~fini~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, soooooooooo, not as confusing?? I sure hope not...  
  
Anyway thanks too:  
  
Tala1- Glad you like it, and I'll look for obsession for a day and read it -_-  
  
Yoink Daydurfurits- Yay!! You like, yes? Thanks for reviewing!!  
  
L@DyFiCtIoN- ^_^ Thankz and um, glad you like it  
  
Vampyre Neko= cool eh?? Kool Aid heh heh, whatever, glad you likey!!  
  
Babs- You!! You're a reviewer from the other story!! Um, Sailing the Seven Sea's!! Aren't you?? Thankz for reviewing  
  
Mizu-Tenshi- Hook, line and sinker!! Or is that reeler?? Whatever!! I like fishing!! ^_^ Especially for reviewers!! *winks*  
  
HXH-YGO-OtakU- Glad you likey, don't forget to review!!  
  
AznWhiteTigerGrl- Yay!! Itz cool!!! I update!!  
  
Boys-On-Boysenberry- Sorry bout short chappie, but glad you likey!!  
  
Identity Thief & CrashCoUrSe- No, that count as ONE review *smirks* muaha!!  
  
Wise wolf- lol, thanks for reviewing!!  
  
Kirara Kon- ^_^ YAY!! I'm already on someone's fav!! Yay!!! :D  
  
Ok, now don't for get to review, or I'll send Kai the fire phoenix on you!!! MUAHA!! 


	3. Chapter 3 You're Claustrophobic

29 reviews!! Thatz 12 more then I had by the time I was here in Nothing like feeling young again!! O.O...  
  
Chapter 3- You're claustrophobic?!?!?  
  
I snuck through the forest quietly, as I looked through the bushes to see if Kai came... No one's there, maybe he didn't get the memo... ooo, I was probably never going to see him again... That's when I noticed something at the corner of my eye  
  
"Kai!!" I jumped out of the bushes and ran towards him, he turned and smirked  
  
"Watashi o matsu aru"  
  
"Wha??"  
  
"I..." Kai started before pausing trying to think of the next word, "forget"  
  
"Ok, I already forgot it!!"  
  
"sono anata mondai kiku aru"  
  
"...right... I'm jus gonna hope that wasn't a bad thing you jus said" I smirked, as I took a seat beside Kai  
  
"Watashi wa yoru suki"  
  
"Kai... heh, either I'm going to have to learn Japanese, or your going to have to learn English..."  
  
Kai hissed, obviously annoyed that it was gonna be harder to talk to me then he thought...  
  
It had gone on like this for 2 weeks, I'd sneak out every night and meet Kai... until one night...  
  
"Kai?? What's on your mind??"  
  
"Waaa... ano..." Kai started but trailed off as he remembered I wouldn't understand "Bown"  
  
"Bown??"  
  
"Bown!!"  
  
"Brown???"  
  
"BOWN!!"  
  
"Bown... Town??  
  
"We go"  
  
"Ooooo, but-"  
  
"but no!! weet...ano..." Kai pointed to the ground, as I was left to figure out what he means  
  
"Wheat?!?!?"  
  
"Weet!!"  
  
"Cleets... beets.. feet... sweet... help me out!!"  
  
"I.... weet you!!"  
  
"MEET!!"  
  
"Hai!!" Kai pointed at the ground again  
  
"Meet... here??"  
  
"Hai"  
  
I nod, "ok, but remember not too long" I smiled as I turn to leave, 'I'm going on a DATE!! With HIM!!' smiled widely extremely happy, life couldn't get better!!  
  
The next night I waited for Kai I got there early cause everyone fell asleep a lot earlier then usual... I watch Kai fly in and I smirked  
  
"All ready??"  
  
"Hai"  
  
"Great"  
  
I smirk, admiring him for a sec, before turning into a full white tiger; he jus stared at me...  
  
"Hop on!!" I urged, as he hesitated before climbing onto my back, I paused loving the closeness... I started moving quickly through the woods; Kai started clinging to me harder. So damn, was I ever happy he was on my back, even through my fur you could tell I was blushing like crazy!!  
  
"Kai, we're here!! You can get off" I told him, but he was still clinging... Not that I had a problem with that. After a few minutes I felted Kai move off and I turned into a full human.  
  
I looked over at Kai who was staring at me... Not that I didn't like it...  
  
"what??"  
  
"ano..." Kai mumbled as he then pointed to my cheek, oooo, he means I got no strips, heh... he's never seen me like this has he  
  
"O, heh, well you're gonna have to turn into human too Kai"  
  
Kai simply nodded as the wings on his back disappeared... awwwwwwww, his wings were my favourite part!!! So soft =^.^=!!  
  
We start walking through town, when something occurred to me  
  
"Kai... We don't have any money" at this Kai smirked as he pulled me into an alley and waited. "Kai??"  
  
"Shhhh" Kai then grabbed a man walking by and rammed him into the wall. Pushing his powerful hands into his chest making a sickening cracking noise.  
  
"Please, sir, I've done nothing wrong" he pleaded as Kai jus dug his hand into the mans pockets and pulled out his wallet. Burning him with his almighty flame thrower... O.O ok he can breathe fire without having to be in a phoenix demon form... remind me never to get this guy angry!!  
  
"Kane" Kai smiled handing me the wallet  
  
"Cane?? 0.o..."  
  
Kai frowned and pointed to the cash that was inside...  
  
"Oooooo, money!! Why didn't you jus say that??"  
  
"=_=;;"  
  
"o yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeea, I forgot XD"  
  
"-_-;;"  
  
"So what do you want??" I watched Kai shrug in response  
  
"How about ice cream??"  
  
"Ice...Cream??"  
  
"Um, it's good here..." I walked up to the Ice Cream man and asked for 2 vanilla's, handing Kai the ice cream. Kai stared at the cone and then looked at me, I can't believe it! He's never eaten ICE CREAM before!! O.O  
  
"Er... your suppose to lick it"  
  
"..."  
  
"Like this" I licked the ice cream, as I watched Kai repeat my action except his started melting the moment he licked it... Dang, how hot is his mouth?? I started to blush at the thought  
  
"You're gonna have to eat it fast o.0" Kai nodded and started licking it more trying to finish it before it melted... and being a fire phoenix, I don't think that's an easy task...  
  
That's when some guy suddenly grabs the wallet we stole- or rather Kai stole fair and square!! As Kai dropped his ice cream and chased him, obviously pissed...  
  
"Kai!!" I chased after him, as he cornered the guy in the alley, and I watched him form fire in his mouth.  
  
"HELP!!" The boy yelled  
  
As Kai was about to flame him, there was a gun shot as Kai attention was directed to the back door with a man standing in it with a ton of other people. Kai... out of pure rag he started breathing fire... Was that his solution for EVERYTHING?!?!? I wonder what he'd do if he COULDN'T breathe fire?!?!  
  
"CAREFUL!! THAT ONE BREATHES FIRE!!!" As they began attacking us, Kai transformed grabbed me and flew up.  
  
"DON'T WORRY LAD!! WE'LL SAVE YOU!!" Save me?!?! I don't want to be saved, now leave me alone!!! Suddenly we started falling, REALLY FAST when Kai collided with the floor. I looked at Kai to see he had been shot by a tranquilizer  
  
Ok... Now I'M mad!! No one, and I mean NO ONE hurts MY Kai and gets away with it!!! I transformed back into the white tiger demon but before I knew it everything went black.  
  
~~~~~~~~~Kai's POV~~~~~~~~~ (Translated!! Because I'm not THAT good in Japanese, so don't go expecting to write up paragraphs for you, only to have you read the translation at the end!!)  
  
My eyes opened as I sat up,  
  
"You two are gonna make me rich!!" The man who stab me with that sleeping thing said before leaving and Ray turned to me as I curled up into a little balls and started whimpering  
  
~~~~~~~~~Ray's POV~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kai?? What's wrong?!?!" He looks scared... REALLY scared  
  
"Sono shimeru kade desu!!!!" He blurted in a rushed panicky voice  
  
"What??"  
  
"Watashi soto ni aru eru!!!" He started panicking even more and started to form fire, NO!!! I quickly pressed my hand against his mouth  
  
"Wait!! Come down and say it the best you can"  
  
"T-too swall!!"  
  
"Swall?? Swall... ball... call... doll... fall... hall... mall... stall... small... SMALL, SWALL, SMALL!!!! TOO SMALL!!!"  
  
He nodded slowly  
  
"But, why are you sca- oooooo... You're claustrophobic aren't you!!"  
  
Another small nod  
  
"Ok... Ok... Don't panic... I'll get us out!!" I lent over to the cave front and slipped my hand through the bars, picking at the lock with my claw.  
  
"Hey you two!!! Get back in there!!" The guard yelled  
  
~~~~~~~Normal POV~~~~~~~  
  
"This better be good" The big rich sales guy said to the man  
  
"I promise you won't be disappointed!!"  
  
The man who kidnapped Ray and Kai opened the door and smiled  
  
"Here they are ^_^"  
  
"Is this some kind of JOKE?!?!?"  
  
"MMMMM!!!"  
  
The man looked at the cage to see the two demons gone, and the guard tied, gagged, and locked in the cage.  
  
~~~~~~~Ray's POV~~~~~~  
  
"HAHAHA!! I WISH I COULD HAVE SEEN THE LOOK ON HIS FACE!!!" Ray burst out laughing and Kai nodded, they just sat in silence sitting by the moon-lite lake.  
  
"Anata...Fly!!" Kai started in Japanese before pointing at the sky  
  
"Fly?? Sorry Kai!! No can do!! If you hadn't noticed, don't got wings ^_^;;"  
  
"=_=;; Fly!!"  
  
"o.0 Still not following... Look, I myself cannot fly!!"  
  
"GAH!! IIE!! WATASHI TO ISSHO NI TOBU!!!" Kai yelled obviously fustrated  
  
"Um..."  
  
Suddenly I felt Kai's arms wrap around my waist and I blushed, when I realized we weren't on the ground anymore...  
  
"OOOOO Fly, WITH you ^_^;;"  
  
"Hai"  
  
"Ooo... This is AWSOME!!" I love the view!! This is great!! Now I wish I could fly!! ^_^_^_^_^_^ And to top it off I'm with KAI!! "Huh where are we??" I asked curiously as we landed  
  
"Watashi no dookutsu"  
  
"Wha?!?!"  
  
"Cave!!"  
  
"Is it YOURS"  
  
"Hai =_=;;"  
  
"Wow, the view is great!!"  
  
"Arigatou"  
  
We sat down on the floor, swinging our legs over the edge, it was in the middle of a moutain side!!  
  
"Kai..." I whispered as I looked at him  
  
"Hai?"  
  
I don't know what came over me, but next thing I knew I had grabbed the back of his head and pressed his lips against mine...  
  
~~~~~~~fini~~~~~~~  
  
Wow, you LIKE the translations... Maybe I should make a special vocab list for yall too then!!  
  
~~~~~~~Translation~~~~~~  
  
Watashi o matsu aru- I've been waiting  
  
sono anata mondai kiku aru- Then you must have a hearing problem  
  
Watashi wa yoru suki- I love the night  
  
Ano- Um  
  
Sono shimeru kade desu!!!- The walls are closing!!!  
  
Watashi soto ni aru eru!!!- I have to get out!!!  
  
WATASHI TO ISSHO NI TOBU!!!- FLY WITH ME!!!!  
  
Watashi no dookutsu- My Cave  
  
~~~~~~~~~Vocab List~~~~~~~~~  
  
Anata- You  
  
Arigatou- Thank-you  
  
Aru- have  
  
Dookutsu- Cave (spelt Dokutsu, with a - accent on the o, two o's to help with pronouciation)  
  
Eru- Get  
  
Kade- walls  
  
Kane- Money  
  
Kiku- Hearing  
  
Matsu- wait  
  
Mondai- Problem  
  
Shimeru- close/shut (more then more meaning)  
  
Sono- Then/That/The  
  
Soto- Out  
  
Suki- fondness/love  
  
Tobu- Fly  
  
To issho- With  
  
Watashi- I  
  
Yoru- Night  
  
~~~~~~~~~Thankz too~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I luv Kai- ^_^ Yay!! Made it on another fav's!! AWSOME!! Sorry for the slow update!!  
  
SakuraCC87- Well now you know don't you!!  
  
Red Countess- Yea, too bad I'm teaching ma self!! And excuse me if my writing is bad!! I never said I was good!! :P  
  
HXH-YGO-OtAkU- Really now?? Cause I don't remember you even buggin me the slightest bit '_~  
  
Vampyre Neko- Glad you like it, don't forget to review!!  
  
Babry- Yay!! You say it da best!! And you better likey the translation!!  
  
Sabry says good chappie- You better use em!! I went through all that trouble to translate and thank!! :P And I'm glad you adore it!!  
  
DragonBlade- Heh Thankiez wonderful you think it's interesting and sweet!!  
  
RainOwl- O.O intriguing...  
  
Mizu-Tenshi- Nope, you're not the first to say so!! Glad you like it!!  
  
AznWhiteTigerGrl- er... ya!! Didn't you read Ray's intro?!?!  
  
Angel of Death-Well sorrrrrrrry except, this isn't suppose to be funny!!! Does it say "humor" anyway?!?!  
  
Yoink Daydurfurits- I'm sorry for such a long wait...  
  
L@DyFiCtIoN- Heh heh heh, you'll see... Lil ol Kevin's gonna come in to the next chappie  
  
OK, Now that I've done, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalll this for you, PLEASE review!! 


	4. Chapter 4 Surprise Surprise

55 reviews!!! Awsome!! Hey guys, I replaced Chapter 2, in case you didn't get the memo, the difference is in Kai's dream about his past... And um. Yea. GUYS THIS CHAPTER WAS REPLACED, THERE ARE NO DIFFERENCANCES, IT'S JUST... READABLE NOW...  
  
Chapter 4- Surprise Surprise!!  
  
I pulled back and looked at Kai who had a stunned face on... I shouldn't have done that, what was I thinking?!?!? He doesn't like me!! He thought we we're friends... JUST friends...  
  
"I-I'm sorry..." No response, he's still shocked. "I'll be leaving then..."  
  
  
  
I headed towards an extremely narrow path leading from the cave along the mountain wall, straight down to the bass of the mountain... The mountain side is too steep to climb and too high to jump and seeing as I can't fly I guess I'm taking this route... That's it, this is the end, I'm either gonna die cause he'll kill me, fall on the way down, or die from wanting him too badly... Tears start spilling out of my eyes.  
  
"Mata..." Kai said so I stopped moving and held my breathe. "I... ano..." He doesn't know what to say... that's when he turned me around and pressed his lips against mine... "Anata wa mono koneko desu... Watashi no koneko" he spoke softly as he wiped my tears.  
  
~~~~~~Kevin's POV~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
I open my eyes, urg I can't sleep... Must be that deer Mariah insisted on cooking... bleh, she can't cook for beans!! I look around... Hey... Where's Ray?!?!?! O.O... Maybe he went for a walk; I better look for him...  
  
  
  
I got up and headed into the forest, after at least 15 minutes of walking I had made it to the lake... drinking the water I sat down and looked up at the night sky, I thought he'd be here... I looked around... Better get searching... I walked through the forest for around 20 minutes...  
  
  
  
Just then I spotted two figures on a mountain ledge, I heard rumours there was a cave up there... I've always wondered if it were true, as I got closer I realized one of then was Ray, and he was kissing some... birdie like thing... Then he parted from it and started walking towards one of the sides of the ledge, when the birdie demon turned him around and kissed him. He's crying!! Was that bird harassing him?!?!?!  
  
  
  
What could I do??? That's when Ray spotted me, said something to the bird and the guy flew him down.  
  
"Kevin?!?!" Ray exclaimed coming closer.  
  
~~~~~~~Ray's POV~~~~~~  
  
"What are you doing here?!?!"  
  
"I could ask you the same thing!!! What the hell is this birdie-freak??"  
  
"He's NOT a freak!! He's a fire-phoenix!!"  
  
"Oooooo..." It took Kevin a minute to register the information. "WHAT?!?! HE'S A FIRE-PHONEIX!??! THE SAME FIRE PHONEIX LEE ORDER US TO KILL?!?!?! RAY GET AWAY FROM HIM!!! HE'S DANGEROUS!!!"  
  
"Watashi wa kiken nai!!"  
  
"Wha??" Kevin stared confused, "something tells me that wasn't English..."  
  
"Nope, wasn't, Kai doesn't know English, and I have no clue what he said but he wouldn't hurt a fly!!!" Ok... That right there was a bit of a white lie... Ok... BIG lie but come on!!  
  
"He doesn't?!?! Well then!!"  
  
"Yes but-"  
  
"He wouldn't mind if I said that every time he looks in a mirror it breaks..." Kai's narrowed his eyes at the comment, though he wasn't particularly mad.  
  
"HE IS NOT UGLY!! You take that back!!"  
  
"O.o what's it to you?? And why were you two kissing?!?!"  
  
"We were..."  
  
"Watashi ai kare"  
  
"Whatever!!! Anyway as I was saying, all phoenixes are stupid, that's why when they died of the cold cause if they were smart they would have MIGRATED!!"  
  
Kai clenched his fists and veins became visible.  
  
"Kevin I really don't think-"  
  
"His daddy was so fat that when he sat down, he was 3 feet taller"  
  
Kai started growling... oooo boy, I have to stop him!!  
  
"There's something you should know!!!"  
  
"O yeah... And his mama was a whore!!"  
  
Kai' started breathing hard, ahhh great, is he done?!?!  
  
"Kevin..."  
  
"Yea??"  
  
"He understands English..."  
  
"WHAT?!?!?"  
  
"Watashi fumeiyo dooyatte unagasu!!!"  
  
"KAI!! CALM DOWN!! HE DIDN'T MEAN IT!!" Ray screamed grabbing Kai before he had a chance to do anything TOO drastic... Sadly he forgot one thing as Kai formed a flame.  
  
"KEVIN LOOK OUT!!!" Ray screamed as he held on as tight as he could.  
  
"What?!?!?!"  
  
"LOOK OUT!!!" Kevin didn't understand till Kai fired by then it was almost too late, Barley missing, he burnt some of his shirt!! Dang Kai has an impressive amount of accuracy!!  
  
~~~~~~~~Kevins POV~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
He fired at me!! Ray said he wouldn't hurt a fly and he tired to burn me to a crisp!!! Lee was right, that guy is dangerous!! REALLY dangerous, I have to tell Lee about this!! Ray could be in real danger!! I quickly ran into the woods and back to the cave.  
  
"LEE!!! LEEEEEEEE!!!"  
  
"Urg, Kevin?? What do you want??"  
  
"Lee!! Ray'shangingoutwiththatfire-phoniexguy!!"  
  
"what?!?!?" I spoke to fast for him to understand.  
  
"IsawthemkissingbutIdunnoifhewasharrassinghimornot!!!"  
  
"Try again!!! Slow down!!"  
  
"Ray"  
  
"Yea"  
  
"Is"  
  
"Uh huh"  
  
"hanging"  
  
"ok"  
  
"out"  
  
"A little faster"  
  
"with"  
  
"Don't got all day!!!"  
  
"That"  
  
"Kevin..."  
  
"Phoenix"  
  
"He's WHAT?!?!"  
  
"Yea!! I saw them kissing, but I dunno if he was harrassing him or not!!!"  
  
"Wait... What happened??" Mariah had woken up and now had tears in her eyes. "who was Ray kissing?!?!" she was on the verge of crying...  
  
"That fire-phoniex who burnt me the other day, did he come near you? how are you?? What happened to your shirt???" Lee answered before directing his attention to me.  
  
"I'm fine... But he nearly fried me!!"  
  
"I knew he couldn't be trusted... What about Ray?!?! How's he??"  
  
"He's still there, he's holding back that savage beast!!"  
  
"Take us to him NOW"  
  
~~~~~~~~Normal POV~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kai!! Calm down!! Kevin didn't mean it!! Listen, you cannot just attempt to burn someone whenever you like"  
  
"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!" Kai didn't listen as he continued to trash around and blow fire.  
  
"KAI!!! ARG STOP IT!!!" Ray clamped his hand tightly around Kai's mouth, god his lips were hot!! He paused absorbing the heat as he heard Kai breathing roughly, panting from thrashing so much.  
  
"Ok... Now just calm down... Breathe... Breathe...Take a deep breathe..." He listened to Kai follow his instructions, as he became less and less tense in his arms. "That's right... Just keep breathing... There we go... Feel better??"  
  
"...Hai..." Kai muttered after Ray let his mouth go.  
  
"I have to make sure Kevin's okay... I'll see you later Kai" Ray planted one more kiss on Kai's lips. Kai nodded and flew back up to his cave, Ray was about to move when... "Ray!! Are you alright?!?!" Lee yelped the moment he saw Ray, though Ray smiled and responded.  
  
"Yes, of course, why wouldn't I be?? ^_^"  
  
"Kevin said... You were with the fire phoenix... and he was blowing fire and thrashing..."  
  
"What?? No way!! Kevin must be too tired, he's seeing things!! ^_^ So are we going back or what?? I'm dead tired!!" Ray walked past their stunned faces until Lee started talking again and Ray stopped moving.  
  
"Then what are you doing out here in the middle of the night???"  
  
"Took a walk, couldn't sleep, must have been Mariah's deer...^_^" Ray kept walking with a smile  
  
"O!! I believe you Ray!!!" Mariah grabbed Ray's arm and clung on with a smile as huge as Ray's "Hey!!! What's that about my cooking?!?!?" Mariah finally caught on after a few minutes of walking.  
  
"Nothing dear Mariah, don't go nutz I was kidding" Ray said still smiling happily. 'not, her cookings just as good as road-kill...' Ray thought maintaining his huge smile.  
  
"Why are you so happy??" Lee asked.  
  
"Why can't I be?? I was just thinking how great it is that we live in such a, beautiful place, with such a wide verity of creatures!!" '... One in practically being a fire-phoenix ...' Ray smiled at his thoughts again. That one sorta got everyone and they seemed to stay quiet for the rest of the walk.  
  
"What did he do?!?! force you not to talk?!?!" Kevin exclaimed.  
  
"Excuse me?? Who are talking about??" Ray answered with a giggle, keeping his smile.  
  
"The... Fire-Phoenix..."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about, Kevin!! You need more sleep!! ^_^" Ray ruffled Kevin's hair and kept walking.  
  
"Bu-" "Ok, ok, I'll let your imagination run wild!! If you want to pretend I was with a fire-phoenix then I was with a fire-phoenix!!! But really Kevin those things are extinct!!"  
  
"But what about Lee-"  
  
"O yes, the burn, well I'll assure you I have not seen or heard the phoenix since that unlucky day"  
  
"But what about my shirt!!!!"  
  
"You must have ripped it on your way"  
  
"But Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay"  
  
"Kevin!! I hear fire-phoenix one more time, and no special sauce tomorrow on your bunny breakfast!!" Ray frowned, putting his hand on his hip and shook his finger in Kevin's face while bending closer.  
  
"ok... I'll shut up..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~the next night Lee's POV~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
He's up... I watch Ray secretly leave, as I stand up and follow him silently...After a while of walking we come up to the lake when he greets that fire phoenix with a kiss... He IS seeing the phoenix!! That lying snitch!! I can't have him hanging around that guy... I'll just have to... eliminate him... I smirked. "Hey Kai, how did you get claustrophobic??" Claustrophobic?!?.. That could be helpful. Hmm...  
  
~~~~~~~Kai flash back in normal POV~~~~~~  
  
3 year old Kai plucked the red rose.  
  
"Kirei!!! ^_^_^_^" He smiled happily when someone suddenly blew fire on it, leaving nothing but a black stem in Kai's hand. "Awwww...." Kai pouted  
  
"Ko baka tsugi no shidoosha to kimerareteiru e ni naru??" One boy of the 4 bigger phoniex's smirked. Kai just blinked.  
  
"Watashi baka nai!!" Kai pouted some more.  
  
"Watashi baka nai??" One said.  
  
"Watashi WA baka nai!!" Another spoke.  
  
"Anata hanasu yoi nihon-go" The one who called him baka smirked while the others snickered. Next thing Kai knew he was shoved into a small hole he could only fit in by curling up into a ball. And the entrance was blocked by a rock.  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kai started crying.  
  
  
  
Half hour later the rock was moved and his father, or rather the leader of the fire-phoenix clan stared angrily at him. Kai first instinct was to get out of the hole as quickly as possible, jumping on to his fathers head. After a few moments realization hit.  
  
"Heh heh, Konnichiwa Otoosan"  
  
~~~~~~~~end flashback Lee's POV~~~~~~~~  
  
"Onegai, kiku nai"  
  
Doesn't speak English?? But Ray doesn't know Japanese...  
  
"eh??"  
  
"no bask"  
  
"bask??"  
  
"ba..."  
  
The phoenix seem to give up.  
  
"That doesn't make any sense, bask in what??"  
  
"..."  
  
"Ok, ok, don't wanna talk, don't have too!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~the next EVENING Mariah's POV~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"hey Ray... do you plan on getting married... matting and having kids??"  
  
"Well... yea... I do... except I dunno about the kids..."  
  
Maybe I have a chance... I mean who else is he gonna mate with, Lee??  
  
"Do you have someone in mind??"  
  
"Yes..." He's blushing!! I hope I'm this mystery person!  
  
"And... What is this person... like??"  
  
"Well... Their gorgeous... and sweet, one of a kind, gets angry rather fast but... still, their just so..." Ray sighed.  
  
He's like, off in another world!! ^_^^_^ I'm totally his dream-girl!! I'm everything he said!! I lean in closer and brush my lips against his; he suddenly draws back with a shocked face... what's wrong??  
  
"Look Mariah I-"  
  
"You don't like me?!?!"  
  
"It's just, I, well, I have no interest in you!!"  
  
"What!!" I pouted and my eyes got watery"  
  
"Mariah, please, I hope we can still be friends"  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAH!!!" I ran back to the cave as fast as I could, not stopping, till I ran into Lee's arms  
  
"What happened??" He asked  
  
"Ray doesn't like me!!!"  
  
"Oh really?? Well I think I got a good idea about who he likes..."  
  
"What??"  
  
"Kevin!!"  
  
"What??" Kevin asked.  
  
"Take me to the mountain ledge you saw Ray on..."  
  
"Ok..."  
  
After we reached there Lee just stared at the ledge.  
  
"What's the matter Lee??"  
  
"Nothing... You can leave I just want to see something..."  
  
~~~~~~~A little while later Normal POV~~~~~~~  
  
Lee had climbed up the skinny path that took a half hour to walk up with his back pressed against the wall because it was too narrow, as he entered the cave stared at the sleeping phoenix 'Your only mistake was ever getting involved with Ray' Lee grinned evilly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~fini~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There you go, finally getting into the plot.  
  
~~~~~~Translations~~~~~~~  
  
Do you guys want me to put these beside the Japanese when Kai or other people talks??? But... You guys could use it for practise!! Try to understand what their saying and then check if you're right!! ^_^  
  
Mata- Stop  
  
Anata wa mono koneko desu- You're such a kitten  
  
Watashi no koneko- My kitten  
  
Watashi wa kiken nai!!- I'm not dangerous!!  
  
Watashi ai kare- I love him  
  
Watashi fumeiyo dooyatte unagasu!!!- How dare you dishonour me !!!  
  
Kirei!!!- Pretty!!!  
  
Ko baka tsugi no shidoosha to kimerareteiru e ni naru??- This idiot is suppose to our next leader?? (woooh. that ones looooooooong, should I have thrown a "," somewhere in there??)  
  
Watashi baka nai!!- I not idiot!!  
  
Watashi WA baka nai!!- I AM not an idiot *literal translation is still the same as the about one, sorta, but see there's no particle and well... forget it. just remember "wa" does not mean "am"  
  
Anata hanasu yoi nihon-go- You speak good Japanese (I no that makes sense to you, but in Japanese the word order would be messed like saying, Good English you speak, get it??) Heh heh,  
  
Konnichiwa Otoosan- Heh heh, Hello Father  
  
"Onegai, kiku nai"- Please, don't ask  
  
~~~~~~~vocab list~~~~~~~  
  
ai- love (pronounced "I" The "a" is silent)  
  
baka- idiot/stupid (think you all no that!!)  
  
dooyatte- how (one o, - accent)  
  
fumeiyo- dishonour e- to  
  
hanasu- speak  
  
kare- him  
  
kiken- dangerous  
  
kiku- ask kirei- pretty  
  
Ko- This  
  
Koneko- kitten  
  
Konnichiwa- hello  
  
nai- not  
  
nihon-go- japanese  
  
ni naru- become mono- such  
  
onegai- please  
  
Otoosan- Father (one o, but it has a - accent, pronounced Otooosa)  
  
shidoosha- leader/advisor (one o "-" accent)  
  
to kimerareteiru- supposed to  
  
tsugi- next  
  
unagasu- dare  
  
yoi- good  
  
~~~~~~~~Thankz too~~~~~~~~  
  
Lady Snowblossom- Wow, thank-you for the compliment!! Hey... isn't that the girl who asked me if she could post my story on some site... I have to e- mail her, by the way, wuz that site?? I'd love to check it out!!  
  
Goddess-of-hell- I will!!! Glad you love ma fic's!!! Don't you forget to review now!!  
  
SilverNcold1- ^_^ ALRIGHT!!! I'm on a fav!! That makes me happy!!  
  
devilburns- Thankz for da review  
  
AngrySoul- Yay!! Favourites!! Are you angry?? Whhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhy??  
  
xXxCeRuLeAn-x'SxXx- ^_^ I could do that, but like I said before, you could use it for practise try to understand the best you can, and see if you were correct. You know attempt at translating, Nice bribe, almost worked '_~  
  
kitsune- Well now you know don't you!! ^_^  
  
thankiez babry- I noticed, yes you did, glad you love it, don't forget to review!!  
  
sabry says good chappie- Good girl *pats sabry on the head* glad you love it!! Whit wolf spirit- Really?? Happy to hear!! Glad you likey!!  
  
Mizu-Tenshi- No... That would ruin the moment!! I seem to be good at doing that...  
  
Dark Willow- Yay!! Everyone love it!! ^_^ YAAAY!!! Fire Stone- Demanding are we?? Well hold your horses, I updated already :P  
  
Babs- Uke... That word isn't in my vocabulary, mind explaining?? And I knew it!! See um, Angel of Hate's dad got in a crash of some sort and I was suppose to write the 4th and 5th chapter, and I had written the 5th chappie. and well, got lazy after dat ^_^;;  
  
ChibiKai (UL needs zeds- THAT would ruin the moment too, and I cooooooooooould, itz tempting, but not gonna happen, his lips are hot, but itz his mouth thatz burning '_~  
  
LBx- Ack!!! I'm only 12!! Give me a break here!! :P, and I re-read my stuff, over and over!! Well... at least I read THIS chapter over and over :P, and suuuuuure my spelling is good, AFTER the computer does it's spell check ^_^;; And I type the way I speak!! Well, close to the way I speak, there's alota slang in dere before I edit :P!! And jus!! I recently found out WHY the computer does think itz a spelling error!! Itz the French word for "juice" -_-;; And you don't like my faces!! O.O GASP!!! ^_^- happy =_=;;- yeeesh kinda face ";;"- sweatdrop Happy!?! I'll exxxxplaaaaiiiin next time, but if it makes you feel ANY better I'll send you the chappie before itz posted, you happy nooooooooow?? ^_^ laterz  
  
DragonBlade- Prehaps it has something to do with the fact you don't got wings -_-;;  
  
SakuraCC87- Will do!! And I'm so happy to hear!! Thankz for reviewing!!  
  
RainOwl- Glad you think so, will do!!  
  
Syaoran-Lover- Excellent, I hope that means you'll review!! And there you go, Lee's in!!  
  
Yoink Daydurfurits- Thankz for reviewing!! Woohaw to you too!! :P I luv Kai- Whoa!! Don't go doing that!! Sowwie itz late, but you know how it is between school work and whatnot, and "preparing for highschool" as my school puts it  
  
L@DyFiCtIoN- Yay, too bad I don't know a lot of the language!! Lucky I got my trusty dictionary here!! Whoz never let me down let!! Except for that "uke" work...  
  
Vampyre Neko- Itz from something called "a brain" you should get one some time, :P jkz, don't threat, itz from ma brain and a new invention called the "Japanese to English- English to Japanese dictionary"  
  
Hope you guys could read this... yea...  
Top of Form  
Bottom of Form 


	5. Chapter 5 Broken Wings

80 reviews?!?!?! HOLY SHI- I mean... WOW... I just jumped from 55 to 80 o.o... But then again I haven't updated in the longest time... So Now... After a long... LOOONG wait, it's here!!!!!!!!! the new chapter of this fic!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHHAHAA... Enjoy!!  
  
Chapter 5- Broken Wingz  
  
Lee's smirk widened as he walked over to Kai's sleeping form. "You know, they said these things were suppose to be unbeatable. Powerful creatures that had no weakness's. Unless the temperture dropped low enough... and quick enough... I always heard that they were really strong when they were mad... Let's see how good he is when he can't fly" And with that Lee sat on Kai's back, waking the sleeping phoniex up immediatly. But before he could do anything Lee placed one hand on the part of Kai's wing where it was just coming out of his back and yanked it backwards, breaking it.   
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHH- YAMERU!!!!!! ONEGAI YAMERU!!!!!!!!!!" ("AAAAAAAHHHHHHH- STOP!!!!!! PLEASE STOP!!!!!!!!!!") Kai screamed, eyes filled with tears as he now struggled violently, while crying furiously  
  
"I don't know how you escaped the blizzard all those years ago... But soon that won't matter..." Lee "Kurushimu, baka fushichoo" ("Suffer, stupid phoenix")  
  
Lee then noticed the ball of fire forming in Kai's now open mouth. "Oh no you don't that's what this is for!!!" Quickly taking out a gag and forcing Kai's mouth closed he tied the cloth over mouth and repeated his earlier motion to the opposite wing. Then, taking out ropes he tied up the phoenix, of course not without much struggle.  
  
Lee smiled at his work happily, thinking over all his plans for the phoenix. That is until his eyes widened, 'HOLY SHIT HE'S GLOWING!!!!!!!!'   
  
-------------------------------------meanwhile------------------------------------  
  
"MARIAH?? KEVIN??? LEE??" Ray walked into the cave searching for his 'friends.' At the side of the cave hea picture that hadn't been there before. Picking it up he glared at the picture of Gary remembering he big oof's death.  
  
--------------------------flashback Ray's POV---------------------------------  
  
Thunder boomed through the sky and the rain poured heavily just when ran into the cave screaming "LEE LEE!!!!! COME QUICK!!!!!"   
  
"What is it?" Lee responded  
  
"It's Gary!!!"  
  
"what?" I stood up and ran over to Mariah   
  
"well, don't just stand there, tell us what happened!!" Kevin shot at her obviously eager to know the news  
  
"Well, we were out hunting, and I left for a little and then the tree fell- and he... and he..."  
  
We all ran through the forest as quickly as possible until we came face to face with Gary's life-less form. "O... My... God..." I whispered softly. Looked like the poor guy got hit with the tree...   
  
"Must of been that phoenix" Lee whispered, whaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!?!?!?!   
  
"What?!?!?" I shot at him quickly  
  
"I said it must have been the phoenix"  
  
"It was not!!!"  
  
"Then what happened"  
  
"The tree could have been hit by lightning!!!"  
  
"Well, I'm tellin you that sorry excuse for a pigen killed Gary"  
  
"HE DID NOT"  
  
"WHY ARE YOU PROTECTING HIM?!?!?!"  
  
"CAUSE HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING"  
  
"RAY OPEN YOUR EYES!!!!!"  
  
"NO, YOU OPEN YOURS!!!!"  
  
"STOP IT!!!" Mariah screamed running inbetween us. "Just... Stop it..."  
  
end flashback Ray's POV  
  
"Stupid Lee, Kai didn't do anything..." I whispered harshly  
  
"Oh, Ray" I turned around to see Kevin and Mariah standing at the front of the cave. "Come to break Mariah's heart again huh?"  
  
"No, listen you didn't let me finish back there..."  
  
"I have a question for you Ray, if you weren't talking about me back there, who were talking about" Mariah asked suspiciously  
  
"I..."  
  
Kevin gasped, "you were daydreaming about that fire-phoenix weren't you!! Oh, I knew I saw you two kiss!!!"   
  
"...I...er...."  
  
"HA, and you don't denie it"  
  
"What... Y-you're... g-a-ay?!!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?" Mariah then fainted...  
  
"Oh, no.. Mari- wait a minute... Where's Lee??"  
  
"he went back to that ledge I saw you and the fire boy on"  
  
"O my god, no..." I gasped sprinting into the forest as fast as I could.   
  
---------------------------at the cave, Ray's POV------------------------------------  
  
I just reached the cave at stared up at the ledge, just in time to see a HUGE blast of fire explode from the mouth of the cave and Lee come flying out and fall through the evergreen bashing into the ground with a hard, THUD. I ran up to him, glaring as hard as I could, NOW he's crossed the line.  
  
"What did you do Kai!!!"  
  
"What did I do?!?!?!"  
  
"Yes, what did YOU do to him?!?!?! Why can't you just leave him alone?!?!?"   
  
"Honestly Ray, you seem to care more about that dumb bird then your own kind?!?!?!"  
  
"SHUT UP!!!!" I ran to along the mountain wall in search of the end of the path, it took a while, but after a a struggle to get up the path in a hurry and not fall down in the process I made it. Huh? What's that I hear?? Sounds like... muffled crying?!?!?! CRYING?!?!?! OH NO!!!! MY POOR POOR HELPLESS SEXY BABY!!!! Yes... I'm aware of what I just said... I peered into the cave to see Kai tied up on the floor, gaged. Hey wait a minute... I didn't know his wings could bend like that... I knew they could bend, they are after-all the one of the most flexible parts of his body... But in that area??? and such a sharp bend... That's when I saw it, some white thing stickin outta his wings.... I can't tell what it is... I ran up to him. what the hell??... HOLY SHIT IT'S HIS BONE!!!!!!!!! Quickly untieing Kai and ungaging him, his muffled sobs soon became very... VERY loud....  
  
------------------Meanwhile, dun dun DUUUUUUUUUUUUUN------------------  
  
I can't believe that no good, double crossing, back-stabbing... arg... damn it, what does he see in that stupid sorry excuse for a bird?? I can't believe him, I could have been seriously hurt if that evergreen didn't break my fall... I growled deeply, storming into the cave.   
  
"Lee?? What's wrong?!?!?" Kevin asked as I walked in  
  
"No of your bussiness, I'm just gonna lay down for a while..." I huffed going over to my leaf bed laying down on it.  
  
"You think it has something to do with Ray?" I heard Kevin ask Mariah  
  
"Probably... maybe he just found out... Ray's...g-g-gay too..." I heard Mariah hesitate as she spoke, like she was about to cry. You've hurt our 'family' for the last time Ray...  
  
-----------------------------------flashback Lee's POV-----------------------------------  
  
HOLY SHIT HE'S GLOWING!!!!!!!... I have no idea what's happening... but he just became really REALLY HOT, I jumped off him and backed up to see a ball of fire form around him and BOOM!!!! It exploded!!!! That THING exploded!!! And I went flying straight into the evergreen... Damn that cursed bird...  
  
--------------------------------end flashback-----------------------------------  
  
...grrr... I'll kill him, I swear it...  
  
---------------------and back to broken wingz Ray's POV-------------------  
  
Ok, I currently have Kai crying his eyes out in my arms, not that I'm complaining... But see, his wings are kind of bleeding... badly... and I well, I have bandage it... But I have two problems, 1) Kai refuses to let go and keeps crying, and 2) I have no banages on me at the moment... and I don't think Kai keeps a first aid kit handy anywhere... I need something to stop the bleeding while I go out and get some... Leaves maybe??... No... no... I look down on my arms which were wrapped in bandages to cover up some scars... I've been wearing em since I was a kid... I do have those... Maybe i could use them for now... I attempted to push Kai off but he just clung on harder.   
  
"Um... Kai? Kai, you have to let go, I have to bandage your wings..." Ok, that didn't work, Kai just dug his face into my chest and I heard a soft "iie..." ("no...") Kai... please... I have to do this or you could bleed to death... "Kai?" I attempted to push him off, and this time he seemed to have listened cause I was successful!!! Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I started unwarping my arms and went behind Kai... Hmmm, maybe I should clear the blood first... I turned towards the back of the cave where a little pond was... Now what to use to soak in the water.. I could use my shirt... But I have to go to town to buy bandages after this... But Kai's shirt has blood-stains all over it... So I'd have to wash it anyway...  
  
"Kai?... Ok, hold still, I need to take your shirt off, ok??" Kai paused, but nodded while sniffing like mad... Aaaawwww, he's trying not to cry, what a big boy!!! I paused for a moment, scanning the back of Kai's shirt... One question running through my mind... "Kai? How do you get your shirt on?" Don't look at me like that, I'm seriously confused, I can't pull it off cause his wings are in the way... And their way too big for me to pull it over them. There are there two slits where the wings come out... now how am I gonna take this off...   
  
"W-W-Watashi.. n-n-ningen... h-h-he-" ("I-I-I... h-h-human... cha-") Kai didn't finish, he started crying again, guess it was one of those things where you try not to talk cause if you do you'll end up crying... Score one for Mr. Obvious, don't I rule?... well... There's only one thing I can do...  
  
"Sorry Kai... I'll buy you a new shirt..." I said before taking out my claws and cutting his shirt open on both sides, hey, what else was I gonna do?? Slowly moving to the front to peel off the fabric that was now sticking to him (due to blood) and... whoa... my eyes widened... O.O.... Ooooooo... Pretty boy got abs... I looked up to see to Kai's distressed face and quickly averted my gaze to the pond. Now's not the time to think about that, Ray, Kai's in pain, not sitting there waiting for me to make out with him... I got up and walked over to the pond. Soaking the shirt in the water, and getting up and walking towards Kai. "This might sting" I whispered before pressing the wet cloth against Kai's wing. After soaking up most of the blood I walked back to the pond. I really didn't want to contaiminate it though... You know, for all I know this is his drinking water...  
  
Hmm, there's this small waterfall filling it up, how come it doesn't just over-flow?? If I dipped this back in would the water stay red? I don't see the red from the first time... I looked back at Kai, well... I can't exactly ask him, he doesn't look like he wants to talk. The clenched fists and the tears still running down his face are a big enough hint... Ok, I'll trust this drains out somewhere... I dipped the cloth into the water emptying out the blood and wetting the cloth returning back to do the other wing. Once I was done I bandaged Kai's wings with my bandages that had been on my arms as planned. Then I got up and walked off towards the cave opening, better go get those bandages so I can change them later...   
  
"Mata!!! Anata wa shuppatsu doko?!?!?!" ("Wait!!! Where are you going?!?!?!") I heard Kai yell, his voice hard to make out cause of his crying... I turned around to see his pleading face... What is he saying?!?!?  
  
"Hm? What?"  
  
"where... foe..."  
  
"foe?!?!?"   
  
"foe... ano... foe... I foe away..."  
  
"foe...away..."   
  
I watched Kai choke back tears... Man, now I feel REALLY bad... DAMN IT, I HATE LEE!!!!  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"foe"  
  
"foe?"  
  
"FOE"  
  
"low?"  
  
"IIE, FOE" ("NO, FOE")  
  
"What??"  
  
"FOE NOT"  
  
"Foe... um.. hmm, well, it's gotta ryhme with foe.. right? so foe, mow... so... go..."  
  
"HAI HAI, GO NOT!!!!!" ("YES YES, GO NOT!!!!!!") Damn, he's crying again hard again... Oh, man... poor guy...  
  
"Kai.. I have to... I have to buy more bandages for you... Look I'll be back soon..."  
  
"Iie!!!... Onegai... Onegai... Watashi hitori ni shiteoku ga hoshii nai..." ("No!!! Please... Please... I don't want to be left alone...")   
  
"What??"  
  
"Onegai ...saru nai... nokru... onegai...." ("Please... don't go... stay... please...")  
  
"Kai... I have no idea what your saying, but I'm gonna assume you don't want me to leave..."  
  
"HAI... NOKRU!!!!!" ("YES... STAY!!!!!!")   
  
"... Kai, those were the only bandages I had for you... Look, I hvae to go temporaily, to the bandages, you'll be fine... really!!! Now I have to go now so I can go and come back quickly... ok??" Kai paused staring at the ground watching his tears fall, then let out a quick nod. I smiled softly, "good, don't go anywhere, I'll be back soon..." I with that I turned and hurried down the ledge.   
  
-------------------------------------meanwhile-----------------------------------------  
  
'I know what I'll do!!!' I thought with a smirked sitting up  
  
--------------------------------------flashback----------------------------------  
  
"We have to get rid of it..." The white Tigeter elder told me  
  
"Why?" I asked  
  
"It has too much power..."  
  
"Where will we put it?"  
  
"We'll burry it..."  
  
"Where??"  
  
"Far away..."  
  
------------------------------end flashback--------------------------------  
  
And only I know where it is, hmmm heh heh, You just wait Ray... He'll die alright... and all remember the name... Lee...  
  
------------------------------------fini--------------------------------------  
  
Hope you guys liked that :P Anyway, here's the translations, vocab and thankiez...  
  
=======================================Translations=======================================  
Incase you wanna no one and not have to go all the way back and search......

AAAAAAAHHHHHH- YAMERU!!!!!! ONEGAI YAMERU!!!!!!!!!! --------------- AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH- STOP!!!!!!!! PLEASE STOP!!!!!!!  
  
Kurushimu, baka fushichoo -------------------------------------------------------------- Suffer, stupid phoenix  
  
"W-W-Watashi.. n-n-ningen... h-h-he ------------------------------------------------- I-I-I... change... Hu-  
  
Mata!!! Anata wa shuppatsu doko?!?!?! -----------------------------------------------Wait!!! Where are you going?!?!?  
  
HAI HAI, GO NOT!!!!! -------------------------------------------------------------------------YES YES, GO NOT!!!!!!  
  
Iie!!!... Onegai... Onegai... Watashi hitori ni shiteoku ga hoshii nai...---------- No!!!... Please... Please... I don't want to be left alone...  
  
"Onegai ...saru nai... nokru... onegai.... ---------------------------------------------- Please... don't go... stay... please...  
  
HAI... NOKRU!!!!! ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ YES... STAY!!!!!  
  
=======================================Vocabulary==================================  
  
Anata ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- You  
  
Baka ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Stupid/Idiot  
  
Doko ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Where  
  
Fushichoo ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Phoenix (spelt with one o, double o was to help with pronouciation)  
  
Ga Hoshii ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Want/Desire  
  
Hai --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Yes  
  
Hitori ni shiteoku -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- leave alone  
  
Iie ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- No  
  
Kurushimu ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Suffer  
  
Mata ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Wait  
  
Nai ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Not   
  
Ningen ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Human  
  
Nokru -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Stay  
  
Onegai ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Please  
  
Sari ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Go  
  
Shuppatsu ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Going  
  
Watashi ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- I  
  
Yameru ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Stop  
  
===============================Thank-yous=========================================  
  
nikki- heh, wow glad I could help you out!!! Don't forget to review   
  
stillLOL- Heh, good itz funny, I don't want the WHOLE thing to be serious... though there will be those parts... anway, thankz for the review  
  
yaoi-youkai- heh, heh heh.... funny, and um... hmm, I guess he could... Anyway, here's your update sorry for the wait!!!  
  
Tarika Rania- O.O... pardon?? You know, I translate, JAPANESE, not CHINESE... I can't understand your review if itz in another langauge... o.0...All I caught was Aw, Ray, Kai claustrophobic... and thatz about it... o.0 you wanna make the next review something I can understand??  
  
black kitten- o.0 ack!!! Calm down... I'm sorry?!?!? I wasn't into it then, and I... wow you like it that much huh?? er... maybe I should update more often...  
  
Vampre Neko- My spacing IS good, I posted it with all the spacingz but messed it up when it got posted pouts Besides, itz fixed now... and no I didn't understand your review, did you know I'm a girl sitting on her ass with a Japanese/English English/Japanese dictionary??? Yes, I don't speak Japanese flutently, english to jap is easier then the opposite way... And I haven't mastered particles...  
  
PaleBlue- yay good, FAV'Z, wonderful!!!! I am ever so happy you like my fic!!!  
  
RainOwl- Here you go, don't forget to review!  
  
Rimnerel Ayasugi- Heh heh, wow, your review was submitted in January, has it been that long since my last update?? Oh boy... Anwyay, I'm glad you liked the fic :P   
  
Lady Snowblossom- Yay yay, you like it!!! Well itz been so long... you LIKED it I guess.... Thankz for the review anyway...  
  
Leikol- Yea, itz ok...  
  
Kuragari no Tenshi- Radio...active... Hamsters... i c.... Anyway, I know their a lil ooc but itz fun to make em like that :P heh heh  
  
Pyro-At-Heart- I dunno, would you call what Lee did to Kai horrible??  
  
Raku Ozzarian princess- heh, I'm learning by myself too... We have to learn FRENCH in school, FRENCH of all languages, I don't like that language itz EVIIIIL... pouts anyway, glad you like the fic and the translations...  
  
Miao Neko- Heh, i love making cliff-hangers, isn't it so much fun?? Anyway, glad you like the fic...  
  
Black Kyra- did you know the translations are at the bottom?? Yea, you can check them, their in order I assure you and people are strating to ask that too... So I'll consider putting them beside... maybe I will...  
  
SoulDreamer- glad you like it, happy you think itz... good...  
  
???- I will try, and happy I am that you love it so!!!  
  
kitsune- Well... I could answer that, but I 'm not gonna, MAUHAHAHAAH... anyway, THATZ what they did... or rather, Lee did, whatever glad your into it, and love it so much!!!!  
  
xXxCeRuLeAn-x'SxXx- Heh heh, someones hyper!!! Don't worry, hypers good!! I wish I was hyper...Thank-you, those translations take alot of work, so I'm happy their useful to someone, you call your jap tutor a car??? Why do you get a jap tutor... I want a jap tutor ;; I envy you...   
  
MizuTenshi- Sorry, messed up the chap after posting, but I fixed it!!! Yes, well, Kai didn't wake up in time did he, poor guy.. Oh well, thankz for the review   
  
EngLang- Yay, glad you like my ficcy and the vocab and all, don't forget to review... That is if you ever discover this has been updated...  
  
Shaka Dragomir Nocturnus- well now you no, glad you like, review please.  
  
Xplicit-Dots.04- Yay, you like the trans, and ficcy, now me happy!!   
  
Sabry says good chappie- It WAS spaced, messed it after posting... but seeing as I fixed it... you can't stel me to space anymore, MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
Devilburns- yes, will do... thank-you for your review...  
  
Yes, all who have found this update (which I suspect is less then a third of you) review now!!!!!! 


	6. Chapter 6 Shirts and Memories

Woo Hoo

It's me again, **that's right the great and wonderful Game Kid aka iixne has returned to you.**

By tradition as always I shall state how many reviews I have at the time of posting

There's 118 …

I'm randomly updating stories because I haven't updated in…. a long time

Now pointless I will note the date of the **last update, July 19th 2004**

It is now **April 5th 2007 **

Now that that's been said

**Read the story**

* * *

**Chapter 6- Shirts and Memories**

I walked through the store looking through the items on the shelves… Okay.. if I was a packet of bandages… where would I be…

Well that's a stupid question, probably on a shelf…

"Can I help you?" A voice emerged from behind me; I spun around to see a teenage standing there.

"Uh… I'm … looking for bandages…" Okay, the girl is eyeballing me. I am disturbed.

She finally averted her gaze and turned around, "sure, just follow me"

I followed her

…She has a nice ass…

I like her ass

…It's a nice ass…

……………

…I like Kai's ass too…

He has a nice ass…

…I wonder how nice his dick is…

…mmmmmm naked kai….

BAM

I walked right into tampon display

They fell over

Well come on who leaves a display in the middle of the…….. uh……….. store….

Okay better question, who displays tampons?!

"Uh sir…?"

I looked off to the side to see the girl staring at me

"Oh… sorry I was thinking about dicks"

…………………………..

Oh dear… that's not something you wanna tell people…

She's giving me weird looks noooow

Oh come on, like it's soooo wrong to wanna think about a hot guys dick?!

"Aha…" I tried to smile, great she thinks I'm some … weird perv… "look, can you just give me the bandages"

Damn Kai for being so hot

He's making me look like a fool in public

And he doesn't even know it

CURSE HIM

…. No wait now Ray… I shouldn't curse poor Kai…

Poor Kai has done nothing wrong

Not to mention he's back at his cave crying so now's not the time to curse his hotness…

I pick horrible times to have sexual thoughts

Oh the little lady is holding the bandages out to me

Now be a good Ray and take them

…That's a good boy…

Okay let's pay for this and get back to my sexy baby who needs lots of sweet cuddling and tender loving.

-------------------------------------

"Lee are you sure about this?" Kevin said watching Lee pack his bag.

"I'm positive"

"But how long are you going to be gone?" Mariah asked

"Don't worry… maybe a month or so…"

"A month!"

"Relax you two will be fine"

"But what if that bird comes after us!" Kevin yelled

"He won't… I broke his wings…"

"Whoa… You did?!" Kevin had a weird look of admiration on his face.

"Um… yeah… Just don't go near there…" Lee looked over at Kevin and Mariah and glared, "and don't go near Ray either…"

Lee picked up his bag and started towards the cave entrance

"…he's a traitor…"

----------------------------------------

Okay… so I'm like… looking for a new shirt for Kai… because I ruined his old one…

I'm having trouble picking… I mean, what would look good on Kai…

Well that's a stupid question, I should be asking what wouldn't look good on Kai, haha… ha… okay enough of that… I don't even know what size he is! … Maybe I should just get a big shirt that way I know it'll fit him… But no! Then I'll never get to see his pretty abs! Maybe I should get a shirt that's too smaaaaall, tee hee like a belly top or something- and then I can be all like "oops, guess it's this or nothiiiing". Ahahahaha…

Okay I'm a horrible person, he's bleeding somewhere and I'm looking for the shirt and gives me the best look at his stomach. Wait a minute… How am I even suppose to get his shirt ooooon?! His wings are in the way!

…then again maybe he doesn't need a shirt at all…

…………………..

… Damn it Ray, you're daydreaming again

Stop it

This is serious

…And Kai's probably scared and lonely and I've been standing around for like an hour thinking about shirts and his body…

Aaaaaaahhhhh

I'm a pervert…

Ew… I wonder what he'd think if he knew that…

Whatever… I grabbed a t-shirt that looked like it'd fit him and walked over to the cashier. I saw a pile of newspapers stacked up beside the cashier. I picked one up and put on the cashier as well… Maybe I can try and help Kai speak English properly.

------------------------------------

Okay so I got lost in the town and it took me like an hour to climb up here…

So I have no idea how long I was gone, but it was probably a few good hours…

…I hope he's not like dead or something…

I walked slowly into the cave he was laying oh his side with his back facing me

"Kai…?"

I walked over to the other side of him to see him laying there asleep, face covered in tear stains.

…aw… I feel so sorry for him now…

My poor sexy baby… All alone and hurting…

But wait he's not alone! … because he has me!!!

HAZA!

Omg he's staring at me! When the hell did that happen

"Ray-kun?" He sat up with much wincing

…wait Ray, KUN? …did he just call me a melon or something?

"Excuse me…?"

Kai stared

Uh.. okay I have to ask

"Did you just call me a melon?"

…

Aw man now I feel stupid he's staring at me like I'm crazy

"Uh, so um… how are you feeling?" I asked quietly

Kai's eyes watered a little and he clung to me

You know, it's wonderful when your boyfriend is sexy and clingy. It's like a two in one.

I remember Mariah… yea she was just clingy… noooo sexy there…

It wouldn't have been so bad if she were sexy too…

Oh my god… I'm a horrible person…

"Watashi no oka ga hoshii desu…" ("I want my mommy…") Kai whined

…Whaaa…

What the hell did he just say to me…

…That sounded weak and painful… Maybe I should say something back…

"Uh… I waashi oka hoshii de too, Kai" ("I waashi mommy want de too, Kai")

Kai pulled back and looked and me weird

Oookaaaaay.. guessing I just made a retard out of myself

"Uh… Sorry…"

I looked down and saw the newspaper, t-shirt and bandages I bought

Oh yeah! He needs a shirt

I pushed Kai back a little and he looked offended

"Relax um… I just need to put a shirt on you…" I picked up the t-shirt, "soooooo… How do I get this on…"

Kai stared at me

…okay…

"uuuuuhhhhh what do you usually do"

Kai stared at me

…okay…

"Maybe you should try putting your wings away"

Kai stared at me

…okay… annoying much?

"Kai…?"

"I cunt…"

"Excuse me?! What'd you just… did you just call yourself a… what?!"

Kai stared

… is he having self esteem issues or something- is he secretly a breastless girl- WHY WOULD HE SAY THAT?!

"I…. I… con't" He said looking at the floor

"I con't…" that sounds like he's saying I can't with an accent

……..

……..

…….

….OH

"you can't!"

"Hai…"

"Why not?! Oooo cause their broken… IIIII see…"

Wow I figured that out all by myself… way to go me…

"I guess we can just… skip the shirt then"

WOOOO!!! No shirt!!! Alright!!! We should have a shirtless party!! Woo hoo!! I want some of that shirtlessness!!!

….

Right I should shut up now…

"So… um… Kai…" I hugged him, "…what do you wanna do now?"

….

Silence…

That was probably a stupid question, he's in pain, there's probably not much he wants to do…

"onakaga sukimasu…" ("I'm hungry")

"What…?"

Kai said nothing

…then I heard his stomach rumble

I pulled back, "ooooh… you're hungry…"

…I'm a retard… That's probably what he's thinking, riiiiiight… now…

Okay well whatever

"Alright, um… I'll go get us some food then"

Whoa… is it just me or is he starting to look really depressed

Kai said nothing

Guess I'd be pretty bummed out if someone broke my wings too

I got up and started towards the entrance, "I'll be back soon I promise!"

-----------------------------

Kai sat there staring at the ground

A tear slid down his face

"…Okaasan…"

* * *

Okay! Finally got a chapter up! Go me… As you can see… I may have… gotten… a little more.. –cough- perverted over the past 3 years… Whatever…

Anyway…

**----------------Translations-----------------**

Watashi no oka ga hoshii desu ------------------------------ I want my mommy

onakaga sukimasu… ------------------------------- to be hungry

Okaasan ------------------------------ Mother

**-------------Vocab Break down---------**

Ga hoshii -------------------------------------------------------- want/desire

Onakaga sukimasu --------------------------------------------- to be hungry

Oka --------------------------------------------------------------- Mommy, mom, ma

Okaasan ---------------------------------------------------------- Mother

Watashi ---------------------------------------------------------- I

(side note! Oka I think is mom, or ma, or mommy- I'm not really sure, but this half demon yelled it in Inuyasha and they said "Mommy" in the subtitles- so I'm just gonna trust 'em on that one)

Oh yes, and kun, I'm sure you all know the meaning of... If you don't it's just like... uh... a way of showing affection, you add it to the end of the persons name... kind of like a pet name... And it's used for guys...

**----------Last Comments----------**

Right alike to any other story I update

Once again, **I apologize for taking… 3 years… to update**

There wasn't much Japanese in this chapter…

**I dunno if I'm continuing depends on how many people are still interested in this story…**

I didn't have anyone look over the chapter

I don't know how it is

Tell me what you think because I value your opinions

Flames are accepted, however, be aware that I will respond in the next chapter

And everyone can see you as a retard… if you are one… unless what you say makes sense- then I won't call you retarded.

**Tell me, did you like it, did you hate it, was it cute, was it funny, was it stupid **

**I wanna know**

Now review


End file.
